The present invention relates to flying toys and more particularly to a flying toy having a hollow cylindrical shape.
A search of the prior art failed to uncover any prior art references which disclose the flying toy of the present invention. A number of patents were uncovered which disclose flying cylinders. The following is a listing of the patents uncovered during the aforementioned search:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issue Year ______________________________________ 2,683,603 Gackenbach 1954 3,264,776 Morrow 1966 4,003,574 MacDonald et al 1977 4,151,674 Klahn et al 1979 4,246,721 Bowers 1981 4,339,138 DiManno 1982 ______________________________________
Of the aforementioned patents, Morrow discloses an aerial toy comprising a cylindrical tube 10 having a weighted end which exhibits airfoil characteristics. Morrow does not recognize, however, that the cross-sectional shape of the leading edge of the flying cylinder can make a significant contribution to the flying characteristics of the device. Rather, Morrow only teaches that weighting of the leading end of the cylinder is the factor by which the device exhibits airfoil characteristics. As recognized by the subsequent patent to Klahn et al, while the flying cylinder of Morrow exhibits certain desirable flying characteristics when properly thrown, the lift to drag ratio of the device is sufficiently low that the flying cylinder does not fly well enough to provide an attractive amusement device.
Klahn et al disclose a flying cylinder which comprises a body and a boundary layer tripping mechanism at the leading end. The flying cylinder of Klahn et al is constructed of two pieces of thin sheet metal which are crimped at the leading end of the cylinder to form a ledge. This ledge provides the boundary layer tripping mechanism which results in turbulent air flow when the cylinder is thrown through the air. The flying cylinder of Klahn et al is constructed from a conventional aluminum beverage container from which one can end and a cylindrical portion of the side wall of the container, including the other can end, is cut and removed. There are several limitations and shortcomings of the flying cylinder of Klahn et al. The design of the device relies on turbulent air flow for flight. The velocity of a turbulent air flow at a given point varies erratically in magnitude and direction. Because the construction of the device is based on a can, it would be difficult to manufacture the device to include the many irregularities resulting from construction of the device by hand. Further, because the construction of the device is based on a can, it would be difficult to manufacture the device in a manner other than that in which cans are produced. Only a select number of cans have the correct weight distribution and other characteristics to fly. The labor costs involved in producing the flying cylinder from a can are prohibitive, and the safety of a metal can flying device is questionable. The durability of such a device is also limited, since it can easily be destroyed, for example, by inadvertently stepping on the device.